Kid Temper Tantrum Shadman Rant
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFIC CONTAINS LINKS AND MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. Leland: Ooooooohhhh my god! Dad: What's going on? Leland: I met this kid named Shadman and the art there is crazy! Look at this one! Leland shows a sexualized photo of Earth Chan with her mom Dad: LELAND WHAT THE- YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO LOOK AT THOSE!!! Yeagar: Look at what? Leland: Uuuuhhh.... Yeagar: Are you looking at that Shadman guy again? Cause I consider that cheating. Leland: No! Dad: Here's what happened. I saw Leland on the computer- Leland: Doing research at Brazil! Dad: No! He was looking at- Leland: Leanna! Dad: He was not doing that- Yeagar: I gotta go! (leaves) Leland: DAD WHY THE FRICK ARE YOU GONNA SNITCH?!?! Dad: I'm sorry, but she needs to know! Milky Way: Oh really? Dad: OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S MILKY WAY!!! THE SAME GIRL FROM SHADMAN'S ARTWORK!!! Leland: Why are you here? Milky Way: I'm here to have some fun with Leland... ;) Dad: HELL NO!!! THAT IS CHEATING, AND YOUR GONNA BE IN TROUBLE WITH YEAGAR!!! Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up Dad) Now as you were saying... Milky Way: Now... wanna see my bangs? Leland: Heeeeeell yes... :3 Yeagar: I'm back from the sto- LELAND WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!?! Leland: Uh... Yeagar... she's just a friend from school! Milky Way: Yeah! And we were going to uh- play Xbox! Yeagar: BULL!!! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!!! Leland: Uh... Tekashi69: MILKY!!! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!?! Leland: 6IX9INE? Yeagar: Can someone tell me what is going on? Tekashi69: You see, Shadman's Milky Way is my wife. And she is trying to get some action on that 7 year old. Leland: I AM 9!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE MISTAKE ME AS A 7 YEAR OLD?!?! Tekashi69: Because you look like one! Anyway, Yeagar, what should we do? Yeagar: I don't know! Tekashi69: ...I KNOW!!! Tekashi brings 5,000 speakers and blasts Hellsing Station on all of them on the max volume Goodman: BREAKING NEW M'KAY?! Teakshi69 played Hellsing Station on max volume from 5,000 speakers on the Salt Lake Area. The music was so loud, it made about 3,000 people deaf and created a earthquake rated 8.7 on the Richter scale. Dad: TEKASHI!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ACCOMPLISH BY DOING THAT?!?! Leland: Now Leanna and my mom can't hear because of you! Tekashi69: It's not my fault! H** a** Milky Way was being unfaithful to me and cheating on me. So the h** needed to get some payback, you know what I'm saying? Yeagar: So you make the entire state of Utah suffer? Shadman: That's not gonna fly! Leland: SHADMAN?!?! Dad: Get away! You were the cause of this problem by letting my son see your artwork! Shadman: No! It's YOUR ''fault for not looking at what he was doing! Dad: WELL AT LEAST I DON'T COVER MY HEAD WITH A DAMN MASK!!! Shadman: Then take it off then! Tekashi69: I got this! ''Tekashi takes off Shadman's mask, revealing to be... Chef Pee Pee: Nah it's just me n****! (chuckles and leaves) Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Music